


the warm colors you've spread through my house

by obhazvious



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obhazvious/pseuds/obhazvious
Summary: Neither Alex nor Charles knew how it happened, but Post-Qualifying-FIFA became their thing. And somewhere along the way they became a thing as well.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Charles Leclerc, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened...I didn't see that pairing coming but the twitch streams worked their magic.  
> Leave a comment if you enjoy this x
> 
> The title is from Giant Rooks' song "Mia & Keira (Days to Come)". Check them out :)

Alex Albon was leaning against the railing of the truck. They were driving him and the other drivers around the track right now. Every few meters he would wave at the crowd or adjust his sunglasses. He couldn’t stop smiling, when the wind blew against his head. Finally, they were about to race again. The first race of the season after all that virus nonsense. A step back into his normal life. And Alex just couldn’t wait.  
But not everyone was as happy about it, when he looked sideways at his teammate. Max was basically staring daggers at Charles and Dan, who were laughing at the other side of the truck.  
„At least they’re having fun“, mutters Max grumpy. Just before turning around to face the crowd. Or to not face Charles.  
Alex can only roll his eyes at that: „Well it’s the first race of the season. The real question is, why aren’t you having fun? We can race again!“  
Alex nudges against Max and smiles brightly at him.  
Max gives him a small smile in return. Too small for Alex liking, but they work from there.  
„I know. Can’t wait, but I just don’t like Charles. You know that…“, explains Max and looks at Charles again over his shoulder.  
„You mean, you don’t like Charles being close to Dan?“, asks Alex teasingly which earns him an eyeroll from Max. Alex is used to Max jealousy by now, even tough he thinks it’s completely ridiculous. Everyone can see that Dan only has eyes for Max, but the Dutchman gets annoyed anyways as soon as Charles is around.  
„Same thing“  
„It’s no wonder Dan likes him though“, says Alex and Max' head turns quickly towards him. Max is frowning before Alex explains further.  
„Yeah, you and Charles are basically the same person. Both complete dorks covered up by a grumpy face and a competitive strike, that scares most people at first.“  
Now Max looks truly offended: „We’re so not alike!“  
„He would say the same so that kinda proofs the point“  
There’s nothing Max could say against that, so he just bumps his shoulder into Alex.

But cheering up Max wasn’t Alex’ main problem at the moment. That was that he couldn’t focus on the race ahead yet. Maybe it was the fact, that the break had been way to long or that it was burning hot outside. Or the fact that Lily had asked him for a break earlier this month. He hadn’t really spoken to anyone about it and missed her like crazy, but he couldn’t deny that it also felt good in a way.  
He still loved her, but it took a weight of his chest to be responsible for one less person. He knew his job was dangerous and the guilt got a bit much sometimes. All the people a potential crash would hurt always in the back of his mind. That’s also the reason most of his friends were drivers themselves nowadays, they understood him and he didn’t feel like a burden around them.  
Not around George, not around Max and most definitely not around Charles. Charles, who for whatever reason was back in Alex life like he was never gone. Well he hadn’t been really, but they had gotten closer again during the break. Some fans had even pointed it out during their streams and Alex couldn’t deny the truth of it all.  
Charles’ move to Ferrari last season had separated him a bit from the other youngsters. He had been busy and desperately trying not to fuck this chance up. In the end he didn’t and it seemed like he allowed himself more now. Allowed himself to behave like the 22-year-old that he is.  
And that somehow includes hanging out with Alex.  
They had really gotten into texting and sometime video chatting during self-isolation and even went on a run together. Always 2 meters apart from one another of course.

Not many drivers had been in Monaco at the time, so they had stuck together. As much as it was possible during these times. And now Alex and Charles were in contact almost everyday and would meet up this evening to play some FIFA. Some well deserved normalcy in these hectic race days. Alex had kind of forgotten how crazy the weekends really were. But he loved it so damn much. And with that he stopped overthinking and turned to the interviewer, who was talking to Max beside him.

Several hours later Alex was sitting in Charles’ hotel room with a controller in his hand.  
And even though Charles got quite good at gaming during the break, FIFA just isn’t his thing. Alex on the other hand, is basically a pro. Well not yet, but he has beaten Charles the last three times in a row.  
„Still beat you in Sim Racing though“, mutters Charles and selects his team.  
„Well, it’s a good thing Dr. Marko didn’t take us to Corona Camp after all. Two weeks with Max and I’d lap you.“, Alex laughs.  
Charles is about to start the game, but stops to look over to Alex.  
„What do you mean? Camp?“  
„When the Melbourne race was about to be cancelled, Dr. Marko was talking about sending us, like Max, me and the juniors, to some place together. So we could get infected in a…what did he call it?…ah yes - in a safe and secluded environment.“  
Confused, Charles turns to face Alex. „But why? I don’t understand. It’s dangerous, no?“  
„Well, he thought young people like us are not in danger or something. Oh and we would be ready and immune to start the season ahead of all of you of course“  
And Charles goes still at that. Very still, as if he’s contemplating what he just heard. Can’t quite believe it, it seems.  
„This man, he really is insane“  
All that attention makes Alex uneasy, so he quickly adds:  
„Yeah but I mean nothing happened in the end. Christian thought it was bullshit, so…and Max kinda fled the country. You should have seen him, shouting like there’s no tomorrow…“  
Charles doesn’t really react to that but looks at a point behind Alex’ head. Slowly he focusses his eyes on Alex again before he speaks really slowly.  
„Alex, listen to me: If something like that happens again, you come to me, okay?“  
The atmosphere has shifted in a way, that makes Alex nervous. He feels strangely out of depth in a way. „I highly doubt Dr. Marko cares about your opinion at all, Charles. And hitting the man is not an option.“, Alex tries joking to lighten the mood.  
„No, but we can call Seb. He will help.“, Charles shrugs, as if thats the most logical thing in the world. And out of reflex rather than anything else, Alex leans in and kisses Charles’ cheek.  
„Thank you“. And if they are both blushing, they don’t mention it and start the playstation. Let’s see who wins the next match.


	2. Chapter 2

Neither Alex nor Charles knew how it happened, but Post-Qualifying-FIFA became their thing. Saturday evening they would meet up at Charles’ hotel room to play. Sometimes joined by George or Antonio but often enough it was just the two of them. Conversation flew easily between them and it was really good to talk about everything before they had to sit through the race the next day. This weekend they were in Austria. A hectic weekend for Alex. Red Bull had planned his every minute during their home Grand Prix. Max and him were basically rushing from one interview to another and Alex had almost cancelled on Charles. He was just so tired.  
But somehow he found himself knocking on Charles’ door anyways.  
„You look dead on your feet, mate“ is Charles greeting once he opens the door.  
He moves aside to let Alex in and closes the door behind them.  
„If I have to answer one more question today, I’m gonna strangle someone.“  
„In the risk of getting killed then: Do you want to drink something?“  
Alex smiles exhaustedly and flops down on the small sofa. „Just a water please“

He can almost feel the heat radiating von Charles’ body as soon as the other sits down beside him. Have they always been sitting this close? The sofa is probably just smaller in this hotel room. It’s the Austrians, they are all tiny.  
It’s also a good thing that Charles gets him out of his musings, before Alex starts thinking more about dwarf versions of Arnold Schwarzenegger. Jesus he needs sleep.  
„So how did you survive a whole day with Dr. Marko?“  
„I thought you would ask how I survived my day with Max“  
„That’s a question I ask myself every day but you’re not me. You can stand Max for some reason.“, Charles shakes his head but smiles. Everyone knows that he doesn’t have anything against Max personally. It’s just, he’s too good at racing and he knows it. Which is even more annoying.   
Alex laughs at that and kicks his knee against Charles’.  
„This day without Max would have been hell. He at least tried to translate everything for me. The others just exclude me from their German nonsense three quarters of the time just to ask me questions I don’t have answers for. How should I know how Spielberg compares to Vietnam? We haven’t driven there, none of us have. Just because I’m Asian? It’s stupid“  
Charles just nods along to that. He can remember the looks Alex had gotten even back in F3. People are not saying anything racist to his face or anything, but he is treated differently at the end of the day. He bet Lewis could sing a song about that as well.   
„People are stupid sometimes“, says Charles and takes a drink from his glass.  
„Especially you right?“, asks Alex and does his best Charles impression: „I am stupid!“  
They both start laughing at that and Alex is happy he came here after all. He really relies on these evenings to unwind. Just chatting, playing without anyone expecting anything from him. Charles doesn’t want to discuss anything, they are just existing in each others space in a way. And it’s comforting. Within these walls, even though they change countries, he feels at home in a way. Sitting close to Charles with a controller in his hands stays the same, even when the whole circus around them invents himself anew every other weekend. They should have started this sooner.

Max had once described his time with Dan similar to this. Alex remembers fake puking when Max had said something along the lines of his home on the road being Dan. It was cheesy and the Dutch had pretended he had never said it out loud. But Alex gets it now. Of course it’s different, him and Charles are not a couple or anything. Of course they are not, but it’s still different from hanging with George or Lando. Being with these two is hectic while being with Charles like this calms Alex. 

He leans his head against the headrest of the sofa and slides down so he’s almost lying. Charles watches him and puts his glass down on the table: „You’re too tired to play anyways, non?“  
Alex just shrugs and closes the eyes for a second. He had already opened his mouth to apologize when he hears Charles put the TV on.   
„We can just watch some Netflix then. Not Drive To Survive though, they made us look like total cry-babies that went psycho“  
They settle on Peaky Blinders in the end. Watching Thomas Shelby horse riding around Birmingham is so far away from them sitting in this 5 star hotel, that it’s almost absurd. They’re not even 25 years old and yet they are surrounded by luxury wherever they go. Then again, they just play FIFA like their friends back home. Well Alex doesn’t know about Charles’ friends in Monaco. They probably go sailing or play cricket. Whatever you do when you basically grew up in a holiday resort. 

There is a companionable silence between them as they watch a few episodes. Alex should better go back to his own hotel room, but he really is comfortable here right now. And Charles doesn’t seem like he minds when he’s sitting there humming along to the theme song.   
Somewhere during the third or fourth episode they moved to sit on opposite ends of the small sofa, their legs tangled together between them. It’s a mess, but neither of them minds.   
When Alex sees Charles like this, in a white shirt and jeans, he is reminded that these Ferrari clothes swallow him up in a way. The red makes Charles look more aggressive almost like an armor. But like this, just looking normal with his hair sticking up in all directions, he looks soft and so much younger. What Alex say is something else though:   
„Has anyone ever told you that you look like Harry Potter?“  
„What?“, Charles looks confused for a minute before he throws one of the sofa cushions into Alex’ face. Laughing at Charles’ offended look, Alex throws it right back.   
From then it goes back and fourth like that, neither watching the TV anymore. It feels like they are ten years old without a single care. They are throwing cushions everywhere and run around the room. Their laughs being too loud for this time of the night. 

It’s a good thing they gave Charles such a big room. It means more ammunition and more places for Alex to hide behind. Finally,he jumps on the sofa with a shout to celebrate, as he hits Charles square in the face.   
„Okay okay, you win“, says Charles in defeat and puts the cushion down.  
They fall down beside one another on the sofa, both breathing heavily. And both smiling.  
Charles turns his head to watch Alex silently. If he hadn’t known Charles for years now, Alex would feel uneasy. But Charles watching him feels normal. Alex doesn’t have anything to hide.

And before he knows it, Charles leans forward and presses his lips to Alex’. They are so close all of sudden but it’s over before Alex fully registered what had happened. Charles almost jumping back and watching Alex with a shocked expression. His eyes twice as big as normal and his whole body in alarm mode muttering something in French.  
„Oh my God I’m so sorry!“  
And it’s not the first time Alex notices that Charles’ accent gets stronger when he’s nervous. That’s normally the case right before they race but right now seems to be worse.  
„Don’t be“, is all Alex says and puts his hand on Charles’ on the back of the couch.  
He doesn’t really know what he’s doing, but he doesn’t want Charles to be stressed because of him. His hand seems to calm the Monegasque down though, so they sit quietly on opposite sides of the sofa staring at each other. Or at the ceiling, when the eye contact gets to much.   
„What are we doing?“. Charles’ voice is barely a whisper.  
„Shit, I don’t know“, laughs Alex. But the next moment he hears himself say „But I want to continue“.   
And with that he leans over and presses his lips onto Charles’. It’s a strange kiss, not really messy but also not tender. It’s as if they are both acting on complete instinct. But they do that for a living so it works. Oh boy, does it work.

„Stay. S’il-te-plait“,whispers Charles later as Alex moves beside him on the bed. And Alex is just so damn tired. From this whole marketing-extravaganza of a day, from overthinking and from having sex with fucking Charles Leclerc. He rolls his eyes at his own stupid thoughts but pulls the cover over himself. He can still leave before it’s morning. Closing his eyes for a few minutes won’t hurt. And with that Alex falls asleep while Charles watches him in the dark. „Dors bien, Alexander“

Maybe 3 or 4 hours later, Alex quietly stands up and collects his clothes in the dark. Knowing that Charles is probably awake and watching his every step.  
„She’s not coming back“, is what Charles says laying on the bed. Not really knowing why he says this. His arm stretched out over the space Alex had occupied mere minutes ago.   
„I still have to go though. See you around“. Alex doesn’t know why he puts a kiss on Charles forehead, but just leaving him there would have been cruel, right?  
He quickly steps outside the room and doesn’t turn around again.  
Let’s hope they didn’t ruin everything now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading the first chapters :)


	3. Chapter 3

Alex knows that he does embarrassing things all the time, that he is an all around awkward person and not as suave as Lewis for example. But his life lately seems to be one awkward day after another. Right now he’s sitting in between Lando and George to play some playstation. This in itself wouldn’t be the problem. The problem sits on Lando’s other side and is called Charles Leclerc.  
They are in some hotel in Hungary. George invited Alex to play and he’s an idiot for not asking who else was coming. It’s Friday after free practice. And thank god it’s not Saturday. Alex doesn’t think he could handle being in the same room as Charles on a Saturday. On their evening.  
The last pre-race-evening had been the first in a while, where Alex had been alone. Sitting alone in his room instead of being with Charles. It had sucked big time, but he just hadn’t been brave enough to call the other.  
And now he was sitting not even two meters away and things were more than awkward. It’s a wonder Lando and George hadn’t noticed so far. Well George probably had, but kept it to himself.

And it’s not as if Charles isn’t talking. He is rambling all the time and making jokes with Lando or George. He just doesn’t address Alex directly.  
„Oh no no, I am playing like a girl“, the Monegasque says to himself when he loses against Lando again. He doesn’t seem totally focused himself.  
„Don’t let your girlfriend hear that, man“, laughs Lando. While Charles just continues playing:  
„We broke up anyways. I can say what I want“ And Alex turns his head so quickly, it surprises himself. He’s aware that he’s blatantly staring at Charles but he can’t stop. Since when is Charles single again? And why didn’t he tell him?  
Well, he can answer the last one. Charles did not tell him, because he hadn’t spoken to Alex at all since Austria. Alex didn’t know what to say to him either, but he hadn’t planned on ignoring Charles all together. They were friends after all, weren’t they?  
Lately, it sure didn’t feel like it. Alex couldn’t shake the feeling of that that one evening did ruin everything in the end.

„Oh, when did you break up? You haven’t been with her that long, have you?“, asks George.  
„Well no, a few months we were together. But during the whole - how do i say in English?-  
quarantine situation…we got on each others nerves. And then we decided to split. It’s better that way“  
The other boys just nod to that and continue playing, while Alex’ lost the ability to focus all together. He excuses himself to the bathroom at one point, when he crashed his car into the virtual wall the third time in a row. Fuck, why does it matter to him what Charles does anyways?  
They are here to drive, to get podiums, to win. And Charles does all that regardless of Alex, so why is he freaking out in the bathroom now? He’s an idiot, that’s what he is.

When Alex resurfaces from the bathroom, Lando is standing up to leave.  
„So guys, time for me to go.“  
„I’ll come with you“, adds Charles quickly and almost jumps up. He can’t get out of the room quickly enough it seems. Out of the room and away from Alex. Great.  
They say their goodbyes and as soon as Charles and Lando have left, George turns to Alex.  
„Care to tell me what's going on with you and Charles?“  
Alex just shrugs indifferently, suddenly feeling uneasy. He knew that George had noticed something was off.  
„Weren’t you getting along pretty well after the break? You fought over FIFA or something? Is he being a sore loser again?“, asks George and grins. They all know that dignified losing isn’t really Charles’ strong suit.  
But Alex hesitates now. What should he tell George? He gets a feeling, that Charles wouldn’t be too happy about him sharing what had happened. But this wasn’t only about Charles. It was about Alex as well and he needed George’s opinion. His opinion as his friend and as someone who knew Charles almost as long as him.  
„Okay, what I tell you now needs to stay inside these walls, alright?“  
„Did you murder someone and Charles is the eye witness or what? Just get it out, man“, laughs George and eyes him curiously.  
Alex takes one deep breath and gets the sentence out as quickly as possible without looking at George. „Charles and I slept together“  
And George doesn’t react at all. His eyes grow marginally bigger but thats about it before he says  
„Okay“. And Alex can’t really handle that: „Okay? That’s all you have to say?“

Just saying okay doesn’t really cover everything thats going on in Alex’ brain right now. He needs help. But George is primarily confused judging by the look on his face.  
„What did you want me to say, mate? Congrats? Just let me think for a minute!“  
„Sorry“, mutters Alex and tries to calm his beating heart down. He trust George, he’s his best friend in all of this. But there is a tiny chance that this changes everything. And Alex doesn’t want things to change for fuck’s sake.  
„First of all: next time you drop something like this on me, bring alcohol. Second of all, thanks for telling me“  
„Yeah noted, but what should I do now? Things are totally weird between us and I can’t stop thinking about it.“  
„Because it was good or because it was horrible?“  
„Because it was Charles!“, says Alex and flings his hands in the air in frustration. And up until now, Alex hadn’t really thought about this. He was too freaked out to really think about the night itself. But if he was honest, he had enjoyed sleeping with Charles. A lot, which made everything even more crazy. He wasn’t gay, was he?

„I think you need to talk to him. There’s not much else you can do, mate. Find out what he thinks about the whole thing“, says George and smiles helplessly. As if he knows, that this is the last thing Alex wants to do right now.  
He groans in frustration and slides down his chair into a lying position. And George, being the true friend that he is, just laughs at him.

„That’s what you get for fucking another driver, man. That has trouble written all over it“  
„I know!“, shouts Alex and closes his eyes for a second. How did he end up here?  
George seems to be one step ahead already though:  
„Still, you two kinda fit. I mean, I can see you as a couple in a way. Now that I think about it“  
„Jesus, George. We’re not a couple. We fucked once when I was brain dead from doing PR all day“  
„Yeah but you’re not brain dead now and still think about him, so that means something.“  
And Alex knows all of that if he’s honest, but hearing George say it out loud only makes him more nervous. He should talk to Charles. Better sooner than later or else he’s really going insane.

But Free Practice the next weekend and he still hasn’t spoken to Charles. Hadn’t dared to.  
As soon as Alex stepped out of the car after FP2 he knows he’s in trouble. Max is already standing next to Helmut at the monitors looking at their lap times. And judging by Helmut’s red face they are not good. Not good enough for him anyways.  
Alex gets rid of his helmet, joins the two and exchanges a quick suffering glance with Max. They know whats coming and its never nice.  
„Oh how nice of you to finally join us, Alex. Really took your time!“  
And there we go.  
„Are you aware, that we want to win? That we have the capacity to win, if you two idiots would just drive the damn car properly? You’re slower than the McLarens! Who do you think you are? You think I can’t replace you, that you’re untouchable?“, says Helmut and he seems to get louder by the minute. And Alex knows all that. That he in particular is replaceable. He’s not Max Verstappen, future world champion, the Red Bull wunderkind. He’s just Alex, who apparently drove a pretty shitty lap.  
„Driving like some poofs, the both of you“, Dr. Marko finally shouts and gestures at the monitor in front of them. But Alex isn’t looking at the numbers he’s looking at Max beside him. Max, who has gone dangerously still.  
For the rest of the talk, or shout really, Max doesn’t speak. He more or less storms off as soon as Helmut turns away and Alex follows him to his motorhome.

Max slams the door so loud, that Alex flinches visibly. His teammate’s head is red and he’s pacing angrily back and fourth. Alex almost gets the feeling, that the Dutchman forgot he’s there with him. He doesn’t know if Max is speaking to himself or to Alex. What does it matter anyway.  
„Who does this stupid bastard think he is? Can’t he keep his homophobic shit to himself for one stupid day? I mean, I get it he’s old and not used to it. Bla bla bla, but he damn well knows about Dan not being straight at least and he still made his stupid remarks all the damn time. And the thing is I can’t even say something against it, because he’s our boss. It just makes me so angry.  
I am gay and I am fast. So me driving like a „poof“ gets him the stupid championship he wants, so he needs to shut the fuck up“  
When Max is finished, he falls down on the sofa angrily. His hands mindlessly going through his hair, his breath still going quickly. And Alex really doesn’t have an answer to this, but it’s the first time he heard Max call himself gay. And thats something to think about on its own.

Of course, Helmut’s words didn’t sit right with Alex either. But he wasn’t enraged like Max. And most importantly, he doesn’t think of himself as gay. He knows that everything going on with him and Charles was hardly straight and that that meant he was most likely bi or something. But all these labels didn’t sit right with him. Especially because he and Charles hadn’t really spoken since. Alex felt like things were going at 300 miles an hour in his head and he couldn’t keep up anymore. Always one step behind, when everything seems to be changing. Shit, he really needed to speak to Charles. If only, to go back to how they were before. To try that at least.  
Helmut was an ignorant dick regardless though.


	4. Chapter 4

The thing is, that avoiding another driver during a race weekend is pretty easy. The only person you really have to see is your teammate. Especially if there is no track parade, which there isn’t this weekend. So Alex has basically given up on talking to Charles for now. He briefly thought about just storming into the Ferrari garage, but decided against it. If only to stop Netflix from spinning some random narrative from that. Him demanding a Ferrari seat or something. It’s not the seat he wants, it’s the driver. But Netflix better not know that, Alex doesn’t even want to imagine those scenes.   
He knows that he could also just call Charles, but he isn’t sure the other is going to pick up. And Alex rather sees his face, his reaction face to face. George had suggested lurking Charles into a meeting under false pretenses, but Alex didn’t wanna stoop that low.   
They were grown-up men, who just needed to have a talk. A probably very awkward talk, but just a talk nevertheless.   
The odds were in his favor though, when Alex stepped into the media building for his press conference. Lance and Lewis were already there, as well as Daniel who was sitting in the corner. The only person missing was Seb. Seb, who was normally never late.   
Alex didn’t think too much about it though as he sat down beside Dan. He greeted the Australian briefly and took a drink from his bottle.  
„I hope there’s not really Red Bull in there. Be honest, that stuff taste like shit, doesn’t it?“, says Dan and taps his fingers against Alex’ bottle.  
„No it’s just water. I don’t mind the Red Bull too much though“  
„Yeah, you just wait a few years. You’ll hate it, too. I give Max two years tops, before he can’t stand it anymore“, says Dan laughing. If he’s laughing at his own random theory or just because he found a way to mention Max out of the blue, who knows.

But Alex isn’t really listening anymore, because the door opens again. And it’s not Seb, who walks in, but Charles. Dressed in red from head to toe and looking like he’d rather be anywhere else.  
„Where’s Seb?“, asks Alex without really expecting an answer. But Dan seems to know:  
„He caught a stomach bug or something. I guess Charles just replaces him. Exchange red for red, no-one will notice“  
But Alex sure as hell notices. And this is most likely the only time, he’ll see Charles again this weekend. Well, if he doesn’t end up on the podium, but Alex doesn’t want to count on that.  
He quickly checks his watch: 10 minutes to the press conference.  
And before he can decide against it, Alex jumps up and walks up to Charles.  
„Do you have a minute?“  
„Well, I’m actually speaking to Lewis right now“, tries Charles and points to the driver beside him.  
„Yeah well, I don’t really care“. And with that Alex just takes Charles’ arm to pull him away to the toilets. Lewis probably thinks he’s a complete dumbass, but thats not the point right now.

„What are you doing, Alex?“, asks Charles but doesn’t really try to get away. He more or less patiently walks behind Alex into the restroom.  
„What I am doing? I need to talk to you“  
„And that couldn’t wait until after the press conference?“  
„No, because then you would ignore me again!“, Alex almost shouts. And he really hates how desperate he sounds.  
„I was not ignoring you“, lies Charles but his wavering voice gives him away.  
„Cut the crap, Charles. Of course you were.“ The Ferrari driver at least has the decency to look ashamed now.   
Now that he has Charles in front of you, Alex’ head is suddenly empty. He can’t really find his voice and just stares at Charles. Charles, who looks directly at him. Waiting for Alex to speak up.  
„Yeah well, I want to talk about Austria obviously…“  
„So you drag me into the toilet in front of everyone, to tell me you regret sleeping with me? Very classy, Alex“ And oh boy, Charles looks so pissed all of sudden, that it takes Alex a moment to register what he had said.  
Wait a moment, Charles thinks he regrets it?   
„I don’t regret anything. I am just totally confused and you wouldn’t speak to me anymore! We need to talk about this for fucks sake!“, says Alex and he prays to God that there is no one else still hiding in any of the bathroom stalls. Not that he has time to check, as Charles hesitantly takes his hand. The Monegasque is looking directly at Alex and he is close to losing it, when Charles caresses his hand with his thumb. What is that boy doing to him?   
„Listen, I don’t want this to ruin anything. I wanna spend time with you, I wanna be friends, I…“  
„You wanna be friends? Are you sure?“, interrupts Charles. And Alex really isn’t sure what to make of the sudden change in Charles’ voice.  
But Charles is really close now, Alex can feel his breath on his lips and his hands on his waist. They stay like this for a moment before Charles leans in and kisses Alex. The kiss is slow and Alex has to smile into it. Because it’s Charles and because he’s not angry anymore. Right now he just wants to keep kissing Charles. He puts his hand into Charles hair and pulls him even closer.  
Didn’t they want to talk about something? Who cares right now?  
They both don’t know how long they are standing there like this. In this very public restroom, which is stupid and reckless to begin with.

It’s Lewis, who stops them as he steps inside. He barely raises an eyebrow at the sight in front of him before he says: „Are you guys coming? The presser is starting“. 

Most drivers returned to Monaco for a few days in-between the races in Europe. That’s still weird for Alex, even though he has lived here for more than a year. But with all the traveling and the visits to his family, his time actually spent in Monaco had been short. Or different, because he had spent it with Lily.   
It was almost 4:00 am and Alex was really happy to be in Monaco right now. That meant that he just had to leave his apartment, hop into the elevator and visit Charles two floors above.   
Him, Charles and too many other drivers lived in this huge luxury apartment complex. Massa just two doors from Alex actually.  
So when he had woken up from Charles’ text, Alex hadn’t really hesitated.  
„I’m home now. Party was good, missed you tho :( If you’re still awake, come over x“  
He had quickly pulled a hoodie over his sleep shirt, took his key and stepped out of his apartment. He checks his phone once more and wants to step into the tiny elevator.

But it’s not empty, as Alex had expected given the time. No, Max and Daniel are standing there. Well making out really and only stop, when Alex whispers a quick „Hello“.   
That goes onto his list of awkward encounters for sure. The two only now seem to realize who joined them, when Max whole face lights up: „Alex!“  
Oh and someone is drunk. Very drunk.  
„What are you doing here?“, asks, well slurs Max. Dan meanwhile steadies him with his arm and smiles at Alex. He is tipsy, but obviously the one that got them home safe.   
„I live here, remember?“, answers Alex and has to smile. Max really acts like a child when he’s drunk.   
„I know that, idiot. But not on this floor.“ And he even points at the button Alex had pressed when he had stepped in. Why on earth does Max notice this stuff when he can barely stand on his own?   
It’s a good thing Dan distracts his boyfriend before Alex has to make up something.  
„You don’t live on this floor either, Maxy“, whispers Dan into Max ear and starts running his hands all over Max’ back.   
And Alex thanks God, that they are both drunk and stop questioning him further. And he tries his best not to stare, when they start kissing again. But there isn’t much else he can look at in this elevator. Especially with the mirrors on every wall. So he just closes his eyes. Charles better make this worth it.


End file.
